A Scarecrow in Her Garden
by DarkKnight1232
Summary: The master of fear and the red-headed botanist join forces for a 1.2 million dollar job. What trouble will they get into? (May Continue, but no promises)


_**A Scarecrow in Her Garden**_

 _Chapter 1: Some nuts are harder to crack than others..._

Mr. Cobblepot, A.K.A. "The Penguin" had called a meeting for the old rogues back at his fancy little iceberg. The self-claimed "entrepreneur" had just wanted to regain some old customers, seeing as though only few members of this massive group of people had done business with him in the last year.

Everyone was there. Naming a few would be: The Riddler, The Mad Hatter, Joker and Harley Quinn, Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, etc. But there was one man in the back - slender and dark. 'Twas none other than the master of fear, Scarecrow. He sat at a table in a dark corner, most of his mask covered by the shade of his large hat. No one knew why he was there. Jonathan Crane never attended the rogues gallery's parties, meeting, nor simple get-togethers. People didn't look at him - God no. Hell, they were simply too scared. Riddler wouldn't have a riddle for him, the Joker had enough sanity not to attempt to make him laugh, and not even the mighty Bane would dare take a glimpse at his Heavenly-forsaken mask.

However, at one table, the lady Pamela Isley, aforementioned as "Poison Ivy" had been blindly staring at him for a few seconds. She was at a table with Harley Quinn, The Joker, Riddler, and Mister Freeze.

"So red, 'ya like him?" Asked Harley Quinn, her best friend asked. Pamela instantly turned red. "Wha-what? That creep? He makes my skin crawl..." She Replied.

"Ya know, you've been seducin' men for years now, and you finally blush for once, and at the scariest man alive to boot!" The Joker added, laughing hysterically. "I'll just have to seduce another one..." Pam said, accepting the challenge. She got up, pushed her chair back in, and crossed the span of area around the giant iceberg in the colossal pool of water in the middle of the room.

She took a seat across from him at his lonely corner-table. "Hello, tall, dark and frightening." She said, her hand grazing his sleeve-covered wrist. She got up again and did a seducing dance around to his side of the table. She posed to highlight her perfect curves, still caressing his wrist. "I was wondering if you wanted to-" she paused, flicking her red, lustrous hair, grazing her fingers on his chest. "-head back to my place?"

Still, the scarecrow remained as still as it would ever be, statically guarding its field from crows. Ivy frowned. In all her career she'd never experienced a man this untouchable before, with the exception of the Batman.

"You were not invited." He said, solemnly.

He grabbed her arm and twirled her around like a dance partner, directing her the other way. The fact that she'd never met another man that was untouchable was okay, but overpowered her? This guy must be bold.

"Aww... but you look so lonely..." she pouted, licking her lips. "Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to keep you company?"

Scarecrow didn't reply, but, instead, started a new topic. "I can sense your fear right now..." he whispered in his demonic voice, getting up from his seat. "You're scared of... being humiliated, being overpowered, and more interestingly, forest fires..."

Poison Ivy's confidence had now dropped down to zero, leaving her flabbergasted. "H-how did you know?" She asked, lacking the seductive tone of her previous conversation. "Based on the way you act, your interests and how you approached me, Ms. Isley. You're just _that_ kind of person."

She shivered, turning to go back to her table, prepared to forget about what happened. "Wait." Scarecrow announced.

"I expected at least one person to come see me during this meeting. It could have been Bane, Floyd Lawton, or Waylon Jones, or anyone else, but it was you that approached me." He paused, noticing her intrigue. "I need one person..." he paused, once more. "...to be my partner for a job."

'Why did I come here?' Ivy thought, seeing the mess she got herself into. "Before any details are given to me, how much is it gonna pay?" She asked

Scarecrow shuffled closer to her. "We will be payed $1,200,000 by the "Black Mask" himself, but he, for some reason, requires two people. Nothing more, nothing less. Not even a crew to back anyone."


End file.
